The present invention relates to a portable stand, in particular a portable stand for holding and supporting video cameras, photo-cameras and other optical recording devices, having an oblong basic body and a first lower handle provided at one end of the basic body and a second upper handle as well as a connection plate provided at the opposite end of the basic body for holding the device to be carried.
Portable stands of this kind are known and particularly serve for supporting cameras. For taking photographs as well as for video and film recording it is desirable to achieve as steady and unblurred images as possible, both still and moving. Moreover, it should be possible to move the camera in all axial directions. For this purpose portable stands as known exhibit at least one counter-weight for balancing movements.
A disadvantage of these known portable stands is, however, that the optically conspicuous counter-weight often extends far out, so that it becomes an impediment considerably limiting the freedom to move of the person operating the camera. Due to their heavy total weight such stands can only be carried for a short time, whereby the employment range of these stands is considerably limited.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,839,704 (Appleman) describes a device for supporting a camera or similar device comprising a vertical rod, a camera mounted on top of said rod, a vertically positionable bracket which may be placed along or about said rod, an upper support arm attached to said bracket which can be both vertically and laterally about said rod and having a variable length and pad mounted to its end for bracing against a user, a lower support arm attached to said rod below the upper support arm being adjustable in length and having a lower pad attached to its end for bracing against a user's body so as to provide support and stability when using a camera attached thereto. However, it is a disadvantage of this device that the handles are very hard to operate, i.e. that for each change in the position of the handles the stand needs to be put down, in order to be able to make the necessary changes to the handles. Moreover, the range of employment and use of this known stand is limited.